My Crew
by Bishie Lovers 'R' Us
Summary: ((Rated for cursing)) The G-Boys make up their own version of D-12's My Band. ((Yaoi))


****

My Crew

------------------------------------------------------------

__

El Squeeko: Hiya. This is my 5th fanfic up here in two days so I'm pretty happy about that. Anyhow, this is my conch shell muse, Spot.

Spot:………-makes ocean noises-

El Squeeko: Spot gives me ideas for storys and helps me write them so if you don't like my storys and stuff when you review flames please adress them to Spot and not me. Thank you.

I do not own the song 'My Band' D-12 does, not me. Nor do I own Gundam Wing, because if I did Relena would die daily like Kenny from Southpark. Anyhow..on to the songfic thingy. 

Top of Form 1

[Intro]  
I don't know dude...  
I think everybodys all jealous and shit cuz I'm like the lead pilot of the Gundam crew...  
And I think everybodys got a fuckin problem with me dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after the war...  
Because...  
  
[Chorus]  
These chicks don't even know the name of my gun...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow up the base they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead pilot of the Gundam crew...  
  
[Verse 1 - Heero]  
So I get off Wing right and drop the hatch

Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like  
"Sup ladies, my name's Heero Yuy"  
I'm the lead pilot in Gundam Wing baby  
They're all like "Oh my god it's him"  
"Relena oh my fuckin' god it's him"  
"I swear to fuckin god dude you fuckin rock"  
"Please, won't you please let me suck your cock"  
And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous  
Especially when I drop the bomb and do my evil laughter  
All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes  
Throw their bras and their shirts and their panties on the base  
So like every single mission they pick a fight with me  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
Cuz they're back on mission the next night with me  
Dude I just think you're tryin to steal the light from me  
Yesterday Wufei tried to pull a knife on me  
Cause I told him Sally Po's my wife to be  
This stop Oz shit, it's the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me because of these   
  
[Chorus]  
These chicks don't even know the name of my gun...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow up the base they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead pilot of the Gundam crew...  
My crew! My crew! My crew! My crew! My crew!  
My crew! My crew! My crew! My creeeeeeeeewww!(baaaaaby.  
(Trowa - Give me this mission!)  
  
[Verse 2 - Trowa]  
You just wanna see a clown backwards don't you  
Hey Catherine how come we don't fight on pro tools  
Smash these gundams and do a mission  
But we ain't in a shack and he in a safe house  
You don't want my picture, you is a liar  
And no I'm Trowa (oh I thought you was Duo)  
What the hell is wrong with our safe house rooms  
Cuz our shit is lookin smaller than a decimal  
See I know how to fight, see it's simple but  
All I did was read a Richard Simmons book  
So I'm more intact, tryin to get on the map  
Doin' jumpin jacks while gettin whipped on my back  
  
[Verse 3 - Quatre and Wufei]  
Look at Yuy little punk ass thinkin' he the shit  
Yeah I know man find himself takin on a flick  
Hey I thought we had an interview with Sally Po  
(No I had an interview not you two)  
You gonna be late for a mission  
Man I ain't goin' on a mission  
But our cockpits are screwed up and his always works best  
You know what man I'ma say somethin  
Hey yo Yuy  
(You got somethin to say?!)  
Man no  
I thought you bout to tell him off, man what's up  
Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up  
And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew  
When I was bout to talk right after you  
I swear,(oh man whatever) I swear man!  
  
[Chorus]  
These chicks don't even know the name of my gun...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow up the base they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead pilot of my crew...  
  
[Verse 4 - Quatre]  
They say the lead pilots rock, but the crew does not  
Once we sold out bombs in the Oz parking lot  
I'm gonna let the world know that Sandrock is hot  
I should cut his comlink off when the mission starts (Hey yo its-!)  
Ready to snap on a dumbass Oz  
Every time I hear (Hey dude I hate your crew)  
We ain't a crew bitch we Gundam pilots  
So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent?  
And these guys they can find every area code  
(Quatre carry my weapons)  
Bitch carry your own  
Can't make it to the Gundams, Oz in my way  
(Who the fuck are you? Where's Pilot 01?!)  
  
[Verse 5 - Duo]  
God dammit I'm sick of this crew  
Time for me to go solo and make some loot  
I told you I made the plans and wrote all the reports  
Till Hilde slipped me some crack  
Endless Waltz video I was in the back  
Gundam Wing X video I was in the back  
For Oz, I got some suggestions  
Fuck Yuy, ask us the questions  
Like who are the Gundams, how we get started  
(But what about Heero Yuy?)  
Dorothy are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the crew  
Long ass braid, bitches think I'm cute (hey sexy)  
Wu-man told me to do situps to get buff  
I did two hundred and a half and couldn't get up  
Fuck Gundam Wing, I'm outta this crew  
I'm gonna start a group with the Preventors  
  
[Heero mocking Zechs]  
Trieze why can't you see you're the only one for me  
and it just tears my ass apart to know that you dont know my wet dreams of yooooooou...

Trowa - Man fuck this  
  
[Chorus - Wufei]  
These chicks don't even know the name of my gun...(ha ha)  
But they all on me like they wanna hold hands...(Fuck Yuy)  
Cuz once I blow up the base I know that I'll be the man...(Yeah)  
All because I'm the lead pilot (laughs)  
My crew  
Quatre (Our crew/Yuy fuck you)  
  
[Repeated 9x]  
  
[Outro]  
The hottest anime in the world...  
Gundam Wing!  
  
[Heero]  
I'm the lead pilot of my crew, I get Relena to take off her underpants  
I'm the lead pilot of my crew, my spandex  
Makes Relena Peacecraft want to dance  
My spandex, woah woah look out for the next episode, it's called My Spandex...  
My spandex, spandex, spandex, spandex, my spandex  
Makes Relena Peacecraft want to dance  
And take her underpants  
My spandex makes Relena Peacecraft want to dance  
And take off her underpants, my spandex  
Where'd everybody go?


End file.
